


И взойдёт солнце

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: для каждого замка ‒ свой ключ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для команды Omegaverse & Mpreg 2017 в рамках Зимней ФБ (тема спецквеста: Законы, запреты, правила, табу)  
> порой мы сами загоняем себя в клетку и тогда нам может понадобиться помощь в преодолении болезненных, пускай и мнимых, запретов 
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

**внимание, спойлер: блины**

                     

 

* * *

 

 

 

Стайлз никогда не мечтал оказаться альфой. Конечно же, статистическую вероятность никто не отменял, но явно не в его случае. История открытия генномодифицирующей вакцины была известна любому первоклашке: старый мир на грани техногенной катастрофы, ослабленный иммунитет, появление всё новых штаммов вирусов, с которыми не успевала справляться дышащая на ладан система здравоохранения… И заявившая о себе раса – веками жившие бок о бок с людьми – оборотни не нашли лучшего времени, чтобы выйти из тени, радикально сместив акценты в распределении силы и власти. Едва не разразившаяся бойня захлебнулась, схлынув пенной волной, когда загнанному в угол, словно стайка отчаявшихся злобных крыс, человечеству была великодушно предложена соблазнительная альтернатива.

 

Вакцина казалась воплощённой панацеей. Стоило только осознать становящиеся реальными вчерашние робкие мечты: радикальное увеличение продолжительности жизни, полная перестройка иммунной системы, а с ней и обретённая сила – спортивные рекорды прошлого покрывались пылью истории, переходя в разряд скромных средних показателей.

 

Не обошлось и без сюрпризов: привычная биполярная гендерная система затрещала по швам, а вскоре и вовсе канула в небытие, а многонулевой денежный приз за задокументированный случай мужской беременности обнулился в связи с потерей актуальности. И вот уже далеко не первое поколение омег и альф обзаводились собственными наследниками.

 

Теперь вакцинация проводилась в первые часы жизни – организм перестраивался постепенно, заканчивая преобразования как раз к моменту полового созревания. Впрочем, словно в угоду статистической погрешности, непременно оставались те, в чьём организме вакцина не приживалась. Беты – по актуальной классификации – или homo sapiens sapiens, так и не ставшие homo sapiens lupus.

 

Стайлз был бетой. И всё-таки до недавнего времени оставалась надежда, что гормональный подростковый бум разбудит спящий организм и запустит цепную реакцию – Стайлз недаром проводил львиную долю свободного времени в сети: он знал, что такие случаи встречаются. К тому же его лучший друг Скотт, также классифицированный как бета, не так давно внезапно засверкал алыми глазами, перепугавшись едва ли не до сердечного приступа. Но время шло, и ничего не происходило: Стайлз оставался просто Стайлзом.

 

Что ж, с этим тоже можно было жить, и жить вполне неплохо. Стайлз окончательно понял это, когда у омеги – его соседа по комнате в общежитии колледжа – случилась внезапно тяжёлая течка. Бедняга только что на стену не лез, а Стайлз ничем не мог ему помочь, разве что время от времени заталкивать в душ, успевая по-быстрому сменить совершенно мокрые, перекрученные простыни. Картинка чужой бесстыдно выставленной воспалённой текущей дырки, казалось, будет преследовать его в кошмарах, надолго отбив любые нескромные желания. К слову сказать, этот самый сосед вскорости съехал, переведясь на дистанционное обучение: очередная течка оказалась не в пример удачнее, закончившись беременностью и весёлой шумной свадьбой с ошалевшим от свалившегося на него счастья альфой. С тех пор соседи у Стайлза менялись регулярно, а по общежитию отправилась гулять байка – мол, хочешь побыстрее найти своего альфу, подселись к Стилински. В круговороте лиц и дней студенческие будни неслись стремительной рекой, и Стайлз по сей день не мог сказать, что отложилось в памяти ярче: защита выпускной квалификационной работы или возня с очередным проблемным соседом.

 

И не было ничего удивительного в том, что привычка возиться с плохо осознающими себя в пространстве бедолагами привела к тому, что Стайлз в один прекрасный день обнаружил себя вновь входящим в класс родной школы Бикон-Хиллз, правда, уже в качестве преподавателя.

 

Он был рад вернуться – снова жить в родительском доме, разъезжать на своём стареньком джипе привычными маршрутами, беззлобно переругиваться с отцом, до ночи засидевшимся за вознёй с документами… Жизнь вновь вошла в удобную тихую колею, и ничто не предвещало перемен. Стайлза это полностью устраивало.

 

Стоит ли говорить, что сватовство одного из альф клана Хейлов показалось громом среди ясного неба. Не то чтобы у Стайлза были проблемы с личной жизнью – у него случались романы разной степени длительности, пару раз даже казалось, что всё довольно серьёзно. И пусть на данный момент он был одинок, Стайлз не отчаивался: он был молод, конечно, не красавец, но – и это объективное мнение – достаточно привлекательный, чтобы субботним вечером не остаться без компании для похода в кино, а там – как пойдёт, да к тому же неглуп и твёрдо стоял на ногах. И, если говорить откровенно, для него существовало не так уж много табу: Стайлз был открыт для экспериментов! Но он никогда, будучи в здравом уме, не связывался с урождёнными оборотнями.

 

Живущие кланами, устроенными в соответствии со строгой, пестующейся веками, иерархической системой, те по сей день оставались особой кастой – престижной и зачастую недосягаемой. Стайлз же предпочитал держаться подальше по собственному выбору.

 

Урождённые не признавали многих правил и законов современного мира, опираясь на клановые традиции, и это практически всегда сходило им с рук. Стоило взять, к примеру, хотя бы тот факт, что те же Хейлы, не доверяя вакцинации, предпочитали «дарить» выбранным за пределами клана омегам укус альфы, как в старые времена. И, как и в старые времена, выживали не все. Стайлз помнил скандал, разразившийся в Бикон-Хиллз, когда Дерек Хейл, нынешний глава клана, «подарил» укус альфы выбранной им ещё в школе паре – не дожидаясь завершения гормональной перестройки организма под действием вакцины. Это было перебором даже по меркам кланов. Укус, вполне предсказуемо, не прижился, и всё окончилось человеческой смертью. И даже при таких вопиющих обстоятельствах дело замяли. После была ещё одна мутная история: что-то связанное с поехавшей крышей семейкой, вообразившей себя легендарными охотниками на оборотней… Клан Хейлов тогда заметно потрепало, а Дерек и вовсе уехал из Бикон-Хиллз – подальше от гнетущих воспоминаний. Стайлз хорошо помнил его возвращение: он как раз тогда заканчивал школу, и молодого богатого красавца-альфу не обсуждали разве что в туалетах, да и то лишь потому, что там на него дрочили – все поголовно. Стайлз и сам не избежал всеобщего помешательства, а после Дерек загнал свой узел в зад Айзека Лейхи, насадив его одновременно на член и на клыки, и наваждение рассеялось. Потому что Стайлз до сих пор помнил мерзкий ледяной комок ужаса, прочно засевший в желудке в те дни.

 

Айзек, кстати, на удивление, умудрился выжить, но Стайлз для себя раз и навсегда решил – держаться подальше от урождённых. И вот теперь один из Хейлов сватался к нему, и ситуация была патовая: Стайлз – сын шерифа Бикон-Хиллз – просто не мог отказать альфе одного из старейших кланов. Говоря откровенно, у него не было ни малейшего выбора.

 

Оставалась лишь небольшая надежда на то, что произошла ошибка, и волк, ищущий подходящего омегу, столкнувшись на поверку с бетой, отступится, но и она оказалась ложной, растаяв, будто первый снег: Питеру Хейлу, второму альфе в иерархии клана, нужен был именно бета, и этим бетой был Стайлз.

 

О Питере, к слову, ходило немало слухов: говорили, что в той давней заварушке с охотниками, успевшими чувствительно проредить клан, он основательно поехал крышей, не иначе, как налакавшись гнилой крови, пока рвал мерзавцам глотки направо и налево. Дошло до того, что, опасаясь вновь утратить контроль, он запретил себе обращаться – у Стайлза мурашки бежали по хребту, стоило лишь представить, в какую клетку все эти годы загонял своего зверя альфа. То, что подобный запрет не мог обернуться ничем хорошим, было понятно и глупцу, а Стайлз таковым не был. И осознание себя, стоящим на пороге этой метафорической клетки, – он не покривил бы душой, назвав это ощущение одним из самых неприятных в своей жизни. Так или иначе, отвечая клану Хейлов официальным согласием, Стайлз почти физически ощущал в подрагивающих в напряжении ладонях холодную тяжесть ключа, выточенного ровно по мерке замка, запершего изрядно тронутую ржавчиной времени решётку.

 

***

 

Питер и в самом деле оказался с заметной, слегка жутковатой чудинкой: а как иначе прикажете воспринимать оборотня, сознательно не дающего воли своему зверю – до такой степени, что шрамы, полученные годы назад, до сих пор украшали половину его лица. Другая половина при этом была практически совершенна, а вместе это составляло настолько разительный контраст, что в первую встречу Стайлз не сумел совладать со сбившимся дыханием, едва не подавившись воздухом. Как зачастило при этом его сердце, он и вовсе предпочитал не думать, словно кролик, замерший перед удавом, прикипев взглядом к дёрнувшемуся в усмешке уголку вполовину идеального рта. То, как в ответ на это дёрнулся член Стайлза, добило его окончательно.

 

Тогда он пропустил мимо ушей большую часть разговора, потому что слова текли сквозь сознание белым шумом, а после – словно озабоченный прыщавый идиот – обдрочился едва ли не до мозоли на члене. И это было только начало.

 

Питер ухаживал за ним – натурально старомодно ухаживал: присылал милые безделицы (спасибо, что не цветы – Стайлз бы со стыда сгорел), водил по своим любимым местам (и эти маленькие восхитительно-уютные ресторанчики – почему Стайлз не знал о них раньше), рассказывал интереснейшие истории (а книги – что это были за книги: Стайлз был готов поселиться в библиотеке Хейла, откуда тот, походя, извлекал для него настоящие сокровища)…

 

И за всё время, что они провели вместе, ни разу не прикоснулся к нему – в том самом, интимном смысле. Мозоль на члене Стайлза грозила стать незаживающей.

 

***

 

Ко дню свадьбы Стайлз и сам не отличался адекватностью: взгляд, отражающийся по утрам в зеркале, казалось, был почти способен растопить великие антарктические льды, и только чёртов Питер Хейл оставался галантен и безупречно сдержан.

 

Их первый поцелуй пришёлся на церемонию заключения союза. Питер стоял так близко (Стайлз буквально чувствовал жар его тела сквозь все слои одежды), держал его так крепко (если бы Стайлз соображал хоть чуточку лучше, он бы возблагодарил всех волчьих богов, потому что у него натурально подкосились колени, стоило их губам соприкоснуться) и целовал его – до того целомудренно, что Стайлз был готов зарыдать от разочарования и так никуда и не девшегося, уже совершенно животного желания.

 

Его буквально корёжило – всё тело словно превратилось в один оголённый нерв, то и дело пробиваемый болезненными электрическими разрядами. Череда лиц сливалась в бесформенное пятно, и гул голосов доносился до слуха, словно из-под воды. Или это сам Стайлз, придавленный её многотонной толщей, отчаянно пытался всплыть, неуклюже барахтаясь, выбиваясь из сил и лишь погружаясь всё глубже, почти теряя себя…

 

А потом он внезапно выплыл, судорожно хватая воздух пересохшими губами – лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить себя в просторной спальне. Дверь в смежную ванную оказалась приоткрыта, и там горел свет, но Стайлз определённо был в комнате один – очередное свидетельство изощрённой деликатности его волка.

 

Он долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, пытаясь решить, как ему поступить: то, что он сторонился урождённых оборотней, не значило, что следовало избегать альф вообще – о нет, у Стайлза были альфы, и с особенностями их физиологии он был знаком не понаслышке. Но значило ли это, что ему стоит подготовиться заранее, или волк сочтёт это оскорбительным? Отчаянно не хотелось начинать семейную жизнь с непонимания, особенно в таком щекотливом вопросе. В результате он решил просто тщательно вымыться, очень-очень тщательно, и то, что всё это закончилось очередной быстрой дрочкой – ну хорошо, стоит признать, что это было довольно предсказуемо. Зато привычная возня помогла немного сбросить напряжение, так что к тому моменту, как Стайлз вывалился из ванной, замотанный в полотенце и сопровождаемый влажными клубами пара, он хотя бы снова был в состоянии осознавать себя в пространстве – что было отнюдь не лишним, не так ли…

 

На этот раз Питер уже ждал его – лёжа поверх одеяла в едва запахнутом шёлковом халате он невозмутимо читал книгу, и Стайлз задался вопросом, сколько из происходящего в ванной тот слышал. Вновь накатила неуверенность, и он по-дурацки застрял в дверях, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу – и всё вдруг тут же показалось каким-то заезженным клише: и этот приглушённый свет ночника, уже отложенная книга, а главное, почему-то, – пояс халата Питера, неожиданно тяжёлый для невесомой ткани, со старомодными кистями на концах. Представилось как наяву, что вот сейчас тот предложит Стайлзу облачиться в приличествующую случаю ночную сорочку, а после поцелует в лоб и, пожелав доброй ночи, вновь оставит его в одиночестве. Что если он не зря искал союза именно с бетой? Что если этот брак для него – только фикция? А Стайлз? Уже супруг или всего лишь разменная монета в неясных клановых интригах? Да бог с ним, с кланом и его интригами – Стайлз не поручился бы за то, что творится в голове этого волка. Он настолько увяз в неуверенности и сомнениях, что вздрогнул всем телом, когда Питер вдруг резко подался в его сторону, но тот только отбросил одеяло с его края и протянул руку, безмолвно зовя к себе. И Стайлз шагнул ближе.

 

Питер казался горячим, когда их разделяло несколько слоёв одежды? Сейчас Стайлз чувствовал себя, словно рухнувшим в плавильный чан – до того нестерпимым жаром обдало всё его существо, стоило только тяжёлому телу накрыть его. Член мгновенно напрягся так, словно и вовсе не было недавней разрядки, а ноги, независимо от желания самого Стайлза, разъехались в стороны, позволяя Питеру удобнее устроиться меж его бёдер – и да, ощущение ответного возбуждения было столь желанно, что из груди несдержанно вырвался стон, просящий и жалкий. Питер поймал его, ещё не до конца отзвучавший, легко сцеловав с губ, и, глядя прямо в глаза, так же легко стянул со Стайлза уже причиняющее откровенное неудобство полотенце.

 

Тяжёлая сухая ладонь огладила тело, ловкие пальцы прошлись по ключицам, скользнули на шею, ненадолго замерев в местечке, где бился пульс, и вновь стекли ниже – болезненно прихватили напряжённый сосок, пробежались по рёбрам, задумчиво огладили бедренные косточки и двинулись дальше, игнорируя жаждущий прикосновений член. Что-то тихо щёлкнуло, а потом до слуха долетел знакомый влажный звук, и Стайлз некстати подумал, что смазку Питер, по всей видимости, всё это время хранил в кармане, и она будет тёплой, а может и вовсе – горячей, словно уже излившееся семя, словно Питер собирается готовить его, используя при этом собственную сперму. И эта мысль определённо не должна была завести его ещё сильнее, но проклятое воображение крутило её на повторе, точно заезженную пластинку, доводя до того, что на языке начала ощущаться тень чужого вкуса, а ноздри будто ловили отзвук пряного аромата.

 

Меж тем влажные пальцы деликатно закружили у входа, аккуратно разминая, но не спеша проскальзывать внутрь, и Стайлз расслабился, растёкся под Питером, раскрываясь навстречу, позволяя исследовать своё тело в самой его глубине. Питер действовал неспешно: легко проникнув внутрь, невесомо огладил гладкие стеночки, и вновь принялся поглаживать снаружи, изредка ныряя обратно лишь самым кончиком пальца, заставляя изнемогающего от желания Стайлза пытаться насаживаться самостоятельно, но не давая и сотой доли вожделенного трения. Изысканная пытка сводила с ума, и Стайлзу начинало казаться, что его собственное сердце, ещё недавно бьющееся прямо в горле, сейчас вслед за чужими пальцами рухнуло вниз – на мгновение задержавшись в грудной клетке, стремительно миновав сжавшийся сладким спазмом живот и, наконец, засев ровнёхонько под простатой, заставляя её набухнуть и отчаянно запульсировать в ответ. В очередной раз попытавшись насадиться на ускользающие пальцы, он сорвался в позорный скулёж, словно потерявшийся отчаявшийся щенок. Из глаз потекли бессильные слёзы, и Питер бережно подобрал их языком, оставляя на пылающем лице влажные, быстросохнущие дорожки. А после, вновь поймав взгляд Стайлза и не отводя глаз – одним долгим движением вошёл во всё ещё узкую дырку, заполняя сразу и до предела, растягивая почти болезненно и так правильно, что Стайлз заорал, срывая голос, и продолжал хрипеть всё время, пока Питер методично вдалбливался в него, по-прежнему не отводя внимательного цепкого взгляда.

 

Оргазм выломал его, выкрутил и перемолол каждую кость, каждый нерв: Стайлз будто бы исчез и соткался сызнова – новым, целым, совершенным… Питер кончил молча, и Стайлз не смог бы поручиться, что ему не привиделся алый отблеск, всего лишь на мгновение мелькнувший в светлых глазах.

 

Конечно же, о сцепке не было и речи, и это иррационально разочаровало Стайлза. Он хотел этого, да, он хотел – ощутить ни с чем несравнимую принадлежность, потерять себя в ней. Но, видимо, его волк и сам был потерян, и Стайлз, изломанный, выпотрошенный, выжатый до предела их изматывающей близостью поклялся себе, что найдёт его: приманит, приручит… что будет звать его – каждый день, постоянно – пока тот не откликнется на его зов. И пусть у Питера, со всей очевидностью, был настоящий задвиг на самоконтроле, у Стайлза было упрямство и терпение. Вне всякого сомнения, этот запрет нуждался в ниспровержении, но, неустанно подпитываемый годами, он, конечно, не рухнул бы за одну лишь ночь. Поэтому Стайлз позволил себе расслабиться вновь, бесстыдно подставляясь вернувшимся пальцам, лениво старающимся загнать обратно подтекающее из припухшей дырки семя. Он так и задремал – раскрытый, весь в остывающих подтёках своей и чужой спермы – и даже не почувствовал, как Питер неспешно отстранился, оправив основательно измятый, так и не снятый халат, а после и вовсе прошёл в ванную, чтоб, намочив забытое полотенце тёплой водой, аккуратно обтереть его. Стайлзу снилось, что его вылизывает волк – шершавым, мокрым языком – и он не имел ничего против.

 

***

 

Конечно, Стайлз не ожидал, что будет легко, но он даже и представить не мог, насколько всё непросто, когда на поверку практически их первый же совместный завтрак едва не обернулся первым же скандалом. Размолвка вышла из-за пустяка: Стайлз по привычке затеял было оладьи и уж точно не ожидал, что это настолько взбесит обычно невозмутимого Питера. Ледяным презрительным тоном, словно через силу цедя слова, тот отчитывал его, ничего не понимающего, пока не заставил пообещать, что никогда более в стенах их дома он не увидит и даже не унюхает ни оладий, ни чего бы то ни было похожего на них. И это было бы смешно, когда бы не было так страшно, потому что за этим льдом Стайлз почти физически ощущал ярость сдерживаемого безумия, желание разрушения – его горло словно сдавили чужие оскаленные клыки, и лишь мгновение, лишь одно неверное движение отделяло его от того, чтобы осесть на пол с разорванной глоткой. И всё это из-за несчастных оладий? На взгляд Стайлза, даже по меркам странностей Питера Хейла – это было уже слишком.

 

И, словно этого было мало, Питер почти на неделю переехал в гостевую спальню, по вечерам непременно, хоть и сухо целуя Стайлза, а после – наглухо затворяя за собой дверь, к вполне осязаемому замку на которой вовсе не подходил воображаемый резной ключ, по прежнему без дела лежащий в ладонях Стайлза.

 

Ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы, по крупицам собирая информацию, составить, наконец, цельную картину происходящего. И получившееся зрелище, вполне ожидаемо, не было радостным. Если верить воркующему над очередным волчонком Айзеку – а не доверять его мнению у Стайлза не было оснований, хотя бы потому, что тот уже не первый год вполне сносно уживался с главой клана, где у каждого второго оборотня было довольно своеобразное понятие нормы – для Питера чёртовы оладьи были накрепко связаны со старыми временами, когда вся стая по субботам собиралась за большим столом. С теми самыми временами, что некогда захлебнулись в крови – своих и чужаков, – оставив в измученном потерями сознании стойкую ассоциацию неминуемой беды. Учитывая всё то, что удалось узнать и то, как давно не обращался Питер, Стайлз бы не удивился, если б в итоге оказалось, что невесомые безобидные блинчики и вовсе превращались для него в ненавистный теперь образ полной Луны, зовущей волка, не устающего биться о решётку своей опостылевшей клетки.

 

Но если спросить Стайлза, во что верил он, то он бы ответил, что в любви и на войне – все средства хороши. И раз уж так вышло, что на его долю выпала война с Питером Хейлом за него же самого, то Стайлз собирался выйти из этой битвы победителем.

 

***

 

Ему хватает ума не ломиться в лоб – как бы то ни было, а инстинкт самосохранения у Стайлза ещё не до конца атрофировался, что бы там не думал об этом в его школьные годы отец. Стайлз поступает хитрее: он затевает настоящие партизанские действия в тылу противника.

 

Стайлз начинает издалека: он выбирает день, когда Питер покидает дом, отправляясь по своим делам (не слишком важные встречи, ничего нервного, Стайлз сверился с его расписанием), и приступает к выполнению задуманного. Он готовит острую сырную начинку, обильно сдобренную нежным соусом и чесноком, и оборачивает её в яркие, хрустящие салатные листья, пахнущие свежестью. Пока нехитрая закуска дожидается своего часа в холодильнике, Стайлз переходит к следующей части своего плана: используя воронку, он разбивает яйца прямо в ополовиненную молочную бутыль. Туда же отправляется мерка муки, немного соли и достаточное количество растительного масла, а после Стайлз ожесточённо трясёт эту бутыль, вымещая в резких движениях все свои страхи, до тех пор, пока не получает однородную смесь, пригодную для выпекания. Тогда он аккуратно проделывает в плотно закрытой крышке небольшую дырочку и рисует на раскалённой сковороде тонкую ажурную вязь, выкладывая на тарелку растущую стопку ажурных съедобных салфеточек. В эти самые кружева он и заворачивает извлечённые из холодильника рулетики, и даже успевает полностью проветрить кухню до возвращения Питера.

 

Тот, очевидно, чувствует его нервозность и с подозрением осматривает накрытый к ужину стол, надолго задерживаясь взглядом на большом блюде, где горкой выложены плоды трудов Стайлза, а после задумчиво смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Стайлз успевает покрыться мерзкой испариной, когда Питер аккуратно подцепляет щипцами верхний рулетик и перекладывает его себе на тарелку. Стайлз обессилено растекается на стуле…

 

Будто бы заручившись молчаливым согласием Питера, он медленно продвигается к цели, и через некоторое время решается приготовить блинные роллы с красной рыбой и нежным кремовым сыром. Он даже отправляет небольшой контейнер с получившимся лакомством Айзеку – в знак признательности. В ответ Стайлзу достаётся полная корзинка спелых яблок, а его волку, кажется, приходятся по вкусу и роллы, и сочный яблочный пирог, отдалённо напоминающий штрудель, но собранный совершенно из иного теста.

 

Следом приходит черёд блинных мешочков с картофельно-грибной начинкой. Стайлз перевязывает их ленточками из перьев зелёного лука и дополнительно слегка обжаривает во фритюре, добиваясь хрустящей румяной корочки. И, ладно, это и в самом деле было рискованно, но пока всё идёт по плану, и Стайлз движется вперёд – к своему волку – пусть даже и путь этот проходит прямиком по лезвию, где так легко фатально оступиться…

 

Доходит до того, что, заручившись поддержкой Айзека, Стайлз уговаривает Питера пригласить их с Дереком в гости. В этот день в дополнение к согласованному с Питером меню на столе обнаруживается закусочный печёночный торт. Тёмные коржи обильно промазаны соусом и щедро украшены зеленью, но не нужно обладать сверхъестественно острым зрением, чтобы заподозрить подвох. Зарождающееся в груди Дерека тихое рычание обрывается, стоит Айзеку невесомо погладить того по руке, где вот-вот появятся когти. И если кто-то из сидящих за столом в итоге перебирает сдобренного аконитовой настойкой алкоголя, так для такого случая в доме достаточно гостевых спален. Из одной – до утра доносятся совершенно непристойные звуки, заставляющие член Стайлза стоять по стойке смирно. И он бы и сам не отказался сбросить напряжение, но Питер сразу же после ужина уходит в кабинет, сославшись на необходимость разобраться с бумагами, но не забыв поцеловать Стайлза, и тот вынужден коротать время в одиночестве, бесплодно распаляясь, вслушиваясь в отголоски чужого единения.

 

Он просыпается в объятьях Питера. И пусть тот, очевидно, пришёл лишь под утро – Стайлз не может сдержать улыбки: он только что продвинулся вперёд ещё на один шаг.

 

Планирование и осуществление хитроумных, хотя порой и шитых белыми нитками диверсионных мероприятий затягивает, да к тому же никто не отменял и обычного течения жизни, в которой есть работа и прочие каждодневные хлопоты – вот почему Стайлз с лёгким недоумением вглядывается в календарь, который недвусмысленно информирует его о грядущей годовщине их с Питером союза. И Стайлз решает сделать очередной шаг – о, сколько же их уже было – потому что ему кажется, что его волк уже совсем рядом.

 

Стайлз готовит блинный торт с творожным кремом и ягодами – нежный, словно облако, буквально тающий на языке – в который невозможно не влюбиться с первого же укуса. А ночью Питер вылизывает его рот, словно в погоне за отголосками чудесного лакомства, и Стайлз совершенно не возражает, когда, немного погодя, тот направляет его ниже: Стайлз ласкает его языком, принимает так глубоко, как только может и не отстраняется до конца, с жадным удовольствием глотая густое и вязкое терпкое семя. Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что это угощение ему по душе – ничуть не меньше невесомой творожной-ягодной сладости.

 

Его секретный план давно уже стал лишь мнимой тайной, но Стайлз никак не может решиться на последний шаг, потому что ему откровенно страшно: что если там – лишь пустота, что если волк не дождался его, и Стайлза встретит лишь запертая клетка без следа некогда заключённого в ней зверя.

 

Поэтому он вновь идёт на хитрость, теперь уже, пожалуй, обхитряя лишь самого себя: Стайлз готовит «зелёные» блины. Он смешивает привычные ингредиенты, а после дополняет их изрядной долей мельчайшим образом порубленного укропа. Он также готовит несколько начинок, потому что не может выбрать что-то одно. На блюде растёт приличная горка рулетиков, скрывающих в себе мясное, рыбное или грибное содержание. И к этому также прилагаются соусы – острый чесночный, томатный или нежный сливочный… Питер, глядя на всё это, лишь устало качает головой. И, тем не менее, он пробует все начинки и все соусы. А Стайлз, кажется, готов для финального шага.

 

***

 

Стайлз просыпается внезапно – словно от толчка – и в первое мгновение не может понять, что его разбудило. Но следом он осознаёт, что горячее тело, прижимающееся к его боку – больше не похоже на человеческое. Стайлз обнимает огромного чёрного волка, смотрящего прямо на него умными, невероятно яркими в темноте, словно подсвеченными внутренним огнём алыми глазами. Он не успевает испугаться, потому что силуэт зверя приходит в движение, течёт, оформляясь в привычные очертания красивого мужского тела. Питер накрывает его собой, так привычно и в то же время так ново – все чувства словно обострены до предела – и Стайлз с восторгом принимает его, как и сотни раз раньше, и словно впервые.

 

На очередном невероятно глубоком толчке Стайлз чувствует, как растёт узел. Он старается расслабиться, чтобы было легче впустить его, но вместо этого подлое тело сжимается помимо его воли, и Питер стонет вместе с ним, потому что это слишком – слишком много, слишком остро, слишком горячо… Стайлз впивается в чужое плечо зубами, тянет Питера на себя, в кровь расцарапывая ему спину. Он натуральным образом воет, кончая, и его волк торжествующе отвечает ему.

 

Когда узел, наконец, спадает, Питер, до того шептавший Стайлзу на ухо какую-то пошлую ерунду, стекает в изножье постели и, припадая губами к ещё не закрывшейся дырке, запускает в неё язык. Это невероятно грязно и восхитительно пошло, и до того горячо, что Стайлза прошивает очередным – уже сухим – оргазмом. Его волк вторит ему довольным, удовлетворённым урчанием.

 

***

 

Этим утром Питер в небрежно наброшенном на плечи халате сидит на высоком барном стуле и наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз, ловко управляясь с миской, сковородой, мерным половником – вполовину меньше супового – и узкой лопаточкой, заставляет расти исходящую паром стопку тончайших золотых блинчиков. Вскорости всё это ароматное великолепие, украшенное добрым куском тающего масла, перекочёвывает на стойку – поближе к нему, как и сам Стайлз.

 

За окном занимается рассвет, и первые солнечные лучи играют с пылинками, кружащимися в оставленной зверем клетке. Стайлзу чудится тихий звон выпавшего из ладоней ключа: тот больше не нужен. Проржавевший замок разомкнут, и его волк – больше не пленник собственного разума. Отныне – никаких запретов.


End file.
